Cable guides are already known in many variations. German OS No. 2,300,800 describes and illustrates an assemblable cable guide in which, depending on the need, prefabricated plastic elements can be inserted into the lower part of a rail guide. The plastic elements have so-called retaining springs, which fixedly press the respective cable on the floor. However, this no longer permits a movement of the cable in the sense of a power transmission. This known arrangement, aside from its expensive conception, cannot be used for the application of movable cables in aircraft and spacecraft.
German OS No. 2,401,733 discloses a guide element, which is composed of a formed upper part and a formed lower part, both made of plastic. These two parts have supplementary recesses in which the cable or cables can be stored side by side without contacting one another. The disadvantage of this construction is that the form parts, since they directly receive and carry the cables, must be constructed very strongly, because otherwise the vibrations become too great. In one case, the weight becomes too much for use in aircraft and spacecraft, in the other case the occurring vibrations are even less desired in the aircraft and spacecraft.
Therefore the purpose of the invention is to produce a cable guide for movable cables, which avoids the shown disadvantages. This purpose is attained by two guide rails, which are made of plastic or metal, being securable on the unit structure by means of spacer bolts and by plastic blocks with a cable guide groove being selectively inserted in place and number between the guide rails. Through the suggested use of functional individual members, a cable guide arrangement is produced which can be composed as desired and which permits a complete standardization of all guide elements and assures a quick installation and removal or exchange possibility. The spacer bolts contribute to this. They fix, when the cable guide is open, the guide elements on the side of the structure in their adjusted position. The entire guide element can be stored easily and requires relatively little space.
A further embodiment of the invention suggests that prefabricated spacers of different thicknesses are arranged between the plastic blocks.
These measures permit the inventive cable guide arrangement to be usable universally, because it becomes substantially independent of the cable thicknesses and the number of cables. Thus it is possible to guide cables having different thicknesses side by side at entirely equal intervals without requiring additional structural elements.
Furthermore it is desirable to provide a curved cable guide groove in individual plastic blocks and along the longitudinal axis thereof at desired radii. This measure primarily limits substantially the wear to both the cables and also to the guide blocks, because this embodiment permits to hold the cables also in the curves.